Harry Potter and the Wizarding 8th Year
by Ive
Summary: Harry and his year friends going to a wizarding college called Dalwel. Odd dorm-mates for Hermione. Hermy/ Draco, Harry/Ron pairings. Please read and review!
1. First Days

Harry Potter and the Wizarding 8th Year  
  
  
A/N: This is a pairing of Hermione and Draco and Harry and Ron. If you have something against Shounen Ai or homosexuality, I suggest you don't read this. Rated   
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood in the line to get rooms assigned to them. A grin passed over Harry's face as he leaned against the wall and looked around.  
  
"This is gonna be just like Hogwarts," He said enthusiastically to both of them. "And I won't have to go to the Dursley's for much longer because they said they gave jobs for wizards right out of this place."  
  
"They do, but what type of jobs, no one knows." Hermione chimed in and looked at the two men, who were her best friends, in front of her. Having grown a lot since the last year of Hogwarts, the two of them now towered by at least a foot over her and each seemed to have grown even more handsome. Harry had cut his hair to his ears and it now shown with a midnight black hue. Ron's was also cut to his ears but longer in back and it set off the freckles that spotted his cheeks and nose, making him look innocent for his age. "They said Dalwel, the school, was the best in England though, so that should mean they had some good jobs to offer. Hopefully into the Ministry of Magic..." Hermione trailed off, a smile lighting her face.  
  
"'Ey! Hermy, snap out of it," Ron whispered to her with a grin, using the name they had come up during the last few years. Hermione looked at him with glare.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hermione shot at him as she moved her bags forward in line.  
  
"Bloody, why?!" Ron said, faking anger.   
  
"Because it degrades me!" Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
"Nu uh," Ron whispered to her innocently.  
  
"Yes-huh!" Hermione yelled at him as Harry looked at both of them and laughed quietly, used to the two of them bickering. Harry looked down at Hermione and studied her for a moment, looking at how much she had grown over the years too.   
  
She wore her simple black robes that were open in front, showing the skirt she had on and the black tank top she had. He smiled, noting that she had all the curves that would drive a man crazy if they actually could see past the robe. He had dated her the last year of Hogwarts and then they had broken up when they realized that nothing had worked between them and there was no chemistry. Ron had dated her the year before Harry even had and there was no chemistry between them but Hermione had dumped Ron and Ron had been a wreck for a long time after that, even having had to use Harry to hold him and comfort him, though that for some odd reason hadn't seemed that disturbing or uncomfortable.  
  
As they got to the head of the line, Harry turned around and told the person at the desk his name. After a moment, he was handed an envelope and stepped to the side as Ron and Hermione did the same thing and received theirs.   
  
They all walked to the very side and looked at each other earnestly before tearing open the envelopes and looking at their classes and who they were dorming with. Hermione had taken co-ed but Harry and Ron had said they wanted a floor with only males. Ron and Harry both grabbed the pink slip that said what room they were assigned and looked at the numbers and then at each other and cried out in happiness, jumping up and down. Hermione glanced at them.  
  
"We got into the same room!" They both said at the same time, outrageously happy. Hermione grinned at them.  
  
"You had luck on your side. I wonder who I have as a dorm-mate.." Hermione thought aloud. "Might as well goto the rooms and see then. They all hefted their bags onto their shoulders. "I'll see you two later," Hermione said and they all said their goodbyes and headed towards the floors. Hermione went to the second floor (happy that they were in the same house at least) and to 23 A. She took out the key from the envelope and then opened it and stepped into the dark room, dropping her bags on the floor. She turned around and closed the door before turning on the light and turning back around. She heard a groan from the bed nearest the window, compared to the one near the closet.  
  
"Turn off the light," she heard the person groan and then froze as she started to turn off the light, realizing whose deep drawling (though not so drawling at the moment) voice it was.  
  
"Malfoy!" She cried out in shock and saw the lump in the bed move and a pale blonde head came from under the covers which held a surprised look as well.   
"Granger!" He yelled and lept out of bed, which was probably a bad idea because he had no shirt and was clad in his boxers, which she noted where silk and clung quite we- Enough of that Hermione! Although the sight of him without a shirt and his muscles (quite amusing since she had never seen him lift a finger to do anything) very well formed, wasn't a bad thing, she was still surprised to why he was in this room.  
  
"What are you doing in my room!?" Draco yelled at her, not even realizing his state of undress.   
  
"Your room!? This is my room!" She fired right back at him, not being able to vent her anger except on him. Hermione walked right over to him and shoved her paper with her room number in his face. Draco looked down at it and stifled a cry and he scrambled to his bag that was right next the bed, apparently he hadn't started setting his room up yet. Bending down, which seemed to raise his boxers to show off his thighs, which were slightly pale but not too, even had a slight tan and were muscled, he pulled out another pink piece of paper and went over to her again. Draco put the piece of paper in front of her eyes and Hermione gawked in anger.   
  
"UGH!" She screamed, losing control of herself for almost the first time in her life. "I will not board with you! This is not fair!" She yelled again, stomping her foot.   
  
"Like I want to with you, Mudblood!" He said, forgetting to drawl.   
  
"I'm gonna go get this fixed, just go back to sleep Malfoy." Hermione growled and left the room, slamming the door but leaving her things in there to come back later for. 


	2. Changing?

Chapter 2  
  
Changing?  
  
  
A/N:   
  
The relationships are startin' to develop and school will begin next chapter.  
  
  
Thanks Kel.   
  
Shadowwolf2371: Thanks, more is comin' up.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ran down the hall to the front desk again as the last person got their forms and moved to the side. Hermione went up and started, "Are we allowed to switch rooms?" She said quickly as she noticed the person remembering her from before.  
  
  
"No, I'm sorry you ca-" Hermione stomped her foot though.   
  
"Why can't we!? How can you pair up a boy and a girl anyway?!" Hermione demanded.   
  
"Sometimes they just end up that way because of odd people." The person said calmly, used to this from some people.  
  
"Can't you just move me, pl-." Hermione was interrupted this time.   
  
"No." The person said simply and turned away to work on the papers at the desk. Hermione whined from her throat and then slowly climbed back up the stairs towards her new 'home'. Ron and Harry passed her and greeted her but she didn't see them and kept walking up although Ron and Harry were left confused.   
  
  
  
Harry sighed after watching Hermione leave them and took Ron's hand in his own to guide him from not getting lost again. Harry felt comfort in Ron's hand though and smiled at him and he went back to their room again. Harry opened the door and went in, letting Ron shut it. Ron looked around once again and smiled at their new home.   
  
Harry plopped down on the bed nearest the closet and laughed. "I get this one!" Harry said jokingly but Ron would have none of it and playfully jumped onto the bed too. Both of them started to wrestle for the bed. Ron tried to push him off but they ended both rolling off the bed.   
  
Ron groaned as he landed on top of Harry to the side of the bed. They both lay like that for a few minutes not realizing the predicament. Ron finally sighed and then raised to head to look at Harry and flash him a grin but stopped in the middle, feeling Harry underneath him. He felt the large legs underneath his own long ones and twitched as he felt Harry's toned chest with his hands. Ron looked from Harry's chest to his eyes and saw Harry feeling the same things on Ron. Both their eyes bore into each others before Ron looked away and slowly got up, sad to leave the warmth of Harry's body but felt the comfortableness becoming too much so that he might want more then to just lay on Harry being still and Harry's lips looked all too inviting.   
  
Harry coughed and got up a moment after Ron and slid onto the bed they had just rolled off of.   
  
"You can have that one," Ron said quietly and went over to the other bed, trying not to remember how Harry had felt. Harry stood up, glancing over at Ron before grabbing his bag and putting it on the side of his new bed. Harry pushed the blinds to the side.  
  
"It's getting dark, we should go to sleep soon so we can see what's wrong with Hermione." Harry whispered to Ron. Ron lay down in his bed and looked at the ceiling for a while. After half an hour of silence, Harry stood up and then went over to the light and turned it off. Ron turned off the light near his bed as did Harry. Harry pulled off his shirt in the dark and then stripped off his pants, not aware that Ron's eyes were still on him as the moonlight shown on him. With just boxers, Harry slid into bed and then smiled at his new home again and slowly drifted off to leave Ron with the image of Harry and the feeling of him too. Ron shuddered and then tried to shake off the feeling.   
  
  
Hermione sighed and opened the door to her new 'home' again to find the lights out. She saw the lump of Draco under the covers again and clicked on the lights, wanting to sort this out now. She heard a moan, sounding rather vunerable actually. Hermione sighed and turned off the light again and for some reason, went over to the side of his bed and sat down on the side where he wasn't laying, amazingly only taking up half the bed. She felt the warmth from him and suddenly felt cold but shrugged it off and said quietly, "Malfoy."  
  
Another groan admitted from the blankets and his head came up to look at her with a dazed and sleepy look like none she had seen before.   
  
Draco tried to adjust his eyes to the dark and slowly sat up, the blankets falling to his waist and making him shiver. "Why are you here again?" He asked, stifling a yawn and not being able to make his voice hard when so tired. Draco rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, making the usual slick blonde stick up on end.  
  
Hermione giggled at the look Draco had on his face and the disorder he was in. Thoughts of him actually being cute like this passed through her mind and she threw them to the side reluctantly. "They said we can't switch rooms," she whispered to him, looking out the window at the moon that now shone in the sky. "I-I don't know how this is going to work though.." She shook her head and then stood up, leaving the warmth with a sigh and walking over to the other bed. "Good night, Malfoy.." She said.   
  
"Night, Hermione," She heard him say with another yawn and slid down into the bed. Her eyes went wide when she heard him say her actual *first* name and she grabbed her bag, dragging it over to her bed. Hermione glanced over and then took out her night pajamas and made sure his eyes were closed. Hermione slowly took off her day clothes and then pulled on her pajamas.   
  
What she didn't know was that Draco was still awake and gazing at her, much the same as Ron did Harry. Draco watched her climb into bed and memorized her body in his mind, surprised that that girl had such a mind-stirring and lustful body. He shuddered, not wanting to feel that way about a mudblood but it wouldn't go away. 


	3. A Start?

Chapter 3  
  
Feelings?  
  
A/N:   
  
Hermione groaned as she felt herself being shaken awake and wondering who would be interrupting her at this place. She opened her eyes slowly and found it was the middle of the night and a very sweaty and wide-eyed Draco was standing over her, his arms still on her shoulders. After a moment though, the mask he had on was gone and he collapsed onto her bed, crying. Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched him sink on to her legs on the bed and heave over crying. Being the only thing she could do, she reached over and pulled Draco to her and held him. He pulled his legs up onto the side of the bed where Hermione had moved over so he could sit and be held. He cried onto her shoulder, not seeming to be able to stop for the moment.  
  
"Shhh," Hermione whispered to him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as she tried to get him to calm down. Draco heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to stop crying but only got a sharp breath from it and he buried his face in her shirt more, putting him arms around her to bring her closer so that he didn't feel like he was alone.  
  
He'd woken from a nightmare of where Voldemort had tried to get him to do his bidding as his parents had done. He'd had this several times before, since he started Hogwarts to be exact, and had always woken up to tears though he had never had anyone who was willing to hold him. He had asked for help from boys at school but they had only laughed and that was the last time he ever asked for help there. At home, he'd had the same dream but even his mother and father had laughed at him when he had gone to them during the night.  
  
Tonight was worse though, the dream was even more painful and his family and people from school the last year had been being killed. He would not have even woken Hermione up if it hadn't been that bad but he'd had to try or else he would have.... he wouldn't even think of what might have happened if he had not gone for help or had been turned down.   
  
Draco curled up next to her body and slowly started to calm down, his heart slowing too as he felt the normal sleepiness after crying. He looked up at Hermione and pulled off a sad smile before pulling her close again and resting his head on her shoulder.   
  
Hermione saw the sad smile and the tears streaked face and felt a twinge of pain in her heart for him as she put her arms around him comfortingly and leaned her back against the pillows. She looked down at Draco and saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled and then rested her head on his and slowly drifted off too.  
  
Hermione stirred as she felt sun stray to her eyes. She shifted around and raised her neck with a groan, feeling the pain in it. Hermione moved around, not opening her eyes but adjusting the object to the side of her so she could lay down straight. She yawned and then drifted off again, the warmth from her side being too much as she drew herself closer to it.   
  
  
Draco pulled himself awake at the slight movement from his side from having gotten too much sleep already and stretched himself as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the face and body next to him that he had his arms wrapped around. He though nothing of it for a moment and he drained in the warmth and ran his hand through the person's hair but then he jerked slightly when he remembered who it was and what had happened.  
  
He stared at the body next to him in horror as he remembered that he had collapsed onto her bed, crying! Crying of all things! He beat himself in the inside of his mind for showing her that he was that weak. She'd probably tell all her friends too, he worried. Draco looked at her sleeping peaceful face and then had to smile as he saw her hair strewn all over her face and a small smile at Hermione's lips.   
  
Draco groaned again and then felt a clawing at his legs and looked down to a big orange cat that was laying on his and Hermione's legs. He looked away from the cat and to Hermione again, realizing at last that he was actually right next to her. To the body that he had memorized from a mere glimpse. Draco shuddered though and closed his eyes, not trusting his body but at the same time, not trusting his mind to the girl that had comforted him the night before.   
  
He was slightly annoyed at himself for starting to think differently about this girl that he had hated for 7 years. But during those years, he'd never actually known her and he was starting to know her from just one day and already like the yelling she did and the comforting she gave. He sighed relentingly and then rested his head on the pillow beside hers and kept his hands behind her back instead of wandering over her body as he was almost doing, especially since he could see a considerable amount of her chest with how she was curled up next to him.  
  
  
  
Harry stretched in his bed and then opened his eyes to look at the alarm next to his bed to read 8:00. He gave in to getting up and slowly pushed the covers off of himself and slid his feet to the ground. His eyes wandered over to the other bed and he saw Ron, his blankets on the ground and him sprawled on the bed. He realized that Ron had at some point taken off his shirt and pants to sleep.   
Harry looked at him for a minute, studying him. His pale skin showed in the bright sun from the window that was right next to him. Harry felt a shudder go through him as he realized he was looking at his best friend's body and actually liking it. He remembered the feeling from last night of when Ron had rolled onto him too and he shivered again, wondering why he was feeling like this. Harry groaned, pushing the feelings to the side as he walked over to Ron's bed, jumping up and down on the cold floor. Harry seized Ron's shoulders and tried to shake him awake.   
  
Harry got a whine from Ron and the next minute he was on the other side of the bed with Ron pressing him down onto it. Ron's eyes were awake with horror as he realized who it was.  
  
"I though you were Fred!" He cried out, remembering the reflexes he had developed over the summer from when Fred always shaken him to wake him up. After a while, Ron started to throw him so he'd stop but Fred never did learn...  
Ron stared down at Harry and swallowed hard, realizing that he was *once* again on top of Harry and it didn't feel wrong. What the heck is wrong with me!?, Ron thought as he felt his body shudder from the contact.  
  
Harry felt Ron shudder and then felt himself shudder. He stared up at him and then pulled off a playful smile and a joke, "Seems you like being on top of me." Harry said and then realized that that was way too close to something that might be true, even though all of these were accidents.  
  
After having seen how Ron had changed over the summer, Harry had started to become closer and closer to him, feeling that he felt safe near Ron. Although he had always comforted Ron before in the years, he had never thought it to be something or felt himself responding this way. Were these feelings? Why did he constantly find himself looking at Ron even though he was talking to Hermione?! It always bugged him ever since they had met before school. Harry sighed inwardly and looked up at Ron again, his breath caught in his throat at the look in Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron had also seen the drastic change in Harry and had even seen that he had become even more fit, something that he would mainly have been jealous of before but now...wasn't and instead found himself looking at Harry even more then usual. He'd never felt this way before and it confused him a lot! It couldn't... no, it couldn't be a crush!, Ron yelled at himself in his mind and then looked down at Harry again and felt his hands on the broad chest. Ron took a sharp breath in and looked down at Harry, not wanting to do what his body was telling him to do. 


End file.
